logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Sentai
Super Sentai is the Japanese tokusatsu programme from which Power Rangers takes its combat footage. Broadcast on TV Asahi (formerly NET) since its 1975 premiere, Super Sentai aired alongside the Metal Hero Series from 1982 to 1999, and has been airing back to back with the Kamen Rider Series since 2000, in a block that was named Super Hero Time in 2003. Main Logos 2000-present Anniversary Logos 10th Anniversary (1989) This logo was used with Choujuu Sentai Liveman, which was the tenth series at the time. Liveman would later be classed as the twelfth series, as the first two series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, were not counted as Super Sentai series until the announcement of the ninteenth series, Ohranger. The series after Liveman, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, also celebrated the anniversary of Sentai, as it premiered ten years after the then first series, Battle Fever J, though Turboranger didn't have an anniversary logo. 15th Anniversary (1993) This logo was used with Gosei Sentai Dairanger, which was the fifteenth series at the time. Dairanger would later be classed as the seventeenth series, as the first two series, Himitsu Sentai Goranger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, were not counted as Super Sentai series until the announcement of the nineteenth series, Ohranger. 20th Anniversary (1995) This logo was used with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, the nineteenth series, but celebrating twenty years since the premiere of Goranger. Goranger and J.A.K.Q. were included in Super Sentai with the announcement of Ohranger. 25th Anniversary (2001) This logo was used with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, the twenty-fifth series. 30th Anniversary (2006) This logo was used with GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the thirtieth series. 35th Anniversary (2011) This logo was used with Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the thirty-fifth series. 40th Anniversary (2016) This logo was used with Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, the fortieth series. Individual Series Himitsu Sentai Goranger (1976-1977) J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai (1977-1979) Battle Fever J (1979-1980) Denshi Sentai Denziman (1980-1981) Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan (1981-1982) Dai Sentai Goggle-V (1982-1983) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman (1983-1984) Choudenshi Bioman (1984-1985) Dengeki Sentai Changeman (1985-1986) Choushinsei Flashman (1986-1987) Hikari Sentai Maskman (1987-1988) Choujuu Sentai Liveman (1988-1989) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (1989-1990) Chikyu Sentai Fiveman (1990-1991) Chōjin Sentai Jetman (1991-1992) Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger (1992-1993) Gosei Sentai Dairanger (1993-1994) Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994-1995) Chōriki Sentai Ohranger (1995-1996) Gekisou Sentai Carranger (1996-1997) Denji Sentai Megaranger (1997-1998) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998-1999) Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (1999-2000) Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000-2001) Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (2001-2002) Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002-2003) Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger (2003-2004) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004-2005) Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005-2006) GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006-2007) Juken Sentai Gekiranger (2007-2008) Engine Sentai Go-onger (2008-2009) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009-2010) Tensou Sentai Goseiger (2010-2011) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (2011-2012) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (2012-2013) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (2013-2014) Ressha Sentai ToQger (2014-2015) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (2015-2016) Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger (2016-2017) Uchu Sentai Kyuranger (2017-2018) Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (2018-2019) Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (2019-2020) Mashin Sentai Kirameiger (2020-present) Category:Television programs of Japan Category:1980s television programs Category:1990s television programs Category:2000s television programs Category:2010s television programs Category:1970s television programs Category:TV Asahi Category:Toei Category:Power Rangers Category:Toonami Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation